Sweet Release
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Tess challenges Lois to show her how she was at being a call girl with Godfrey then makes her promise to be each other's secret sweet release.


**AU episode insert from Supergirl Season 10*

Lois groaned softly as she dressed up in the outfit for this assignment. She was trying to bring down Godfrey. He kept talking about bringing down the heroes. She was trying to be patient with Clark and in him not sharing his secret but even though she was agitated with him with that, she would still protect him and Oliver and the rest of the heroes in society. She was dressed in a call girl outfit, very dominatrix. She was good at this a little bit, she just had to start researching all of this. First she was caught off guard with being a stripper and now a call girl in a whore house. She rolled her eyes; she hoped she could do this. After this she might as well try to back off on Clark a bit more, it seemed he would never really be honest with her and she needed someone to be honest. Lately she was even thinking about getting back with Ollie, they were building things up again, just it was weird since he was getting over her cousin.

She went down the stairs and she gazed at Godfrey and decided to go ahead and get started at least she could get some photos. As she tried everything she could guess, candle wax the whip keeping him from touching her and bringing in some more girls she soon found out Godfrey wasn't a regular human, she was tied up and was close to chocking when someone saved her. She walked back to the office without her phone in hand. She couldn't believe that the blur saved her but didn't take her back to a safe spot. Whatever Godfrey was she hoped the blur had taken care of him. She was still in the outfit and just wanted to put some time in at the planet. She sat down and started typing. She was deep into thought and didn't hear the elevator opening. She soon saw the shadow of someone hovering over her and she saw Tess with a raised eyebrow "I didn't realize it was Halloween Lane" she said as she ran a finger along the leather of the corset she was in.

Lois rolled her eyes "I was undercover, it was getting a little harder to follow Godfrey when he was going to the local whore house so I just dressed up to go in there." Tess laughed and looked at her leaning on the desk "like you can be this dominatrix" Tess challenged as she looked at Lois taking up the whip. "I bet he barley liked what he was doing to you. Granted you dress like a whore sometimes but you aren't a good call girl" she said with a scoff as she walked to her office. Lois pushed away from the desk and she went to catch up with Tess "Give me back the rest of my costume, I'm going to put it in with the rest of my undercover outfits" she said as she followed Tess into her dark office. She crossed her arms as Tess sat on the huge couch and held the whip up "you show me what you can do in that I will give you it back and maybe put your article on the front page and get rid of Kat Grant" she said with a grin. Lois crossed her arms over her ample chest "are you serious. This can be sexual harassment" Lois said with her eyes glaring. She knew oliver could kick her out of the Daily planet if she went and told him what Tess was making her do. Tess laughed "are scared Lo?" she asked as she ran the whip along the couch "and I can say this was training. A workshop of undercover" she said with a smirk. "Either way you're choice. Or I could have Cat and Clark back as partners again" she said with a smirk.

Lois glared at her and figured what was the harm. As long as she did some of it she didn't say how long. Lois walked up to Tess and she bent close "fine I'll do it" she said. She soon took the whip from Tess and she ran it along Tess' neck and down the low cut blouse she had on tracing it with the whip. IT was hard to tell at first if Tess was getting any reaction to all of this because she was controlled with her emotions. Lois looked around and light a candle on a end table near by letting it burn to give off an aurora of sensuality. The candle was made from a special kryptonite it eased a person but didn't make them do anything but made the body relax and made sure they had no stress or worry. It made Lois more willing to do a little more to Tess to loosen up and not be as tense as she was with Godfrey. She felt Tess take the whip again and put it next to her and put her hands on Lois' waist "now no whip" she said with a smirk "do it without it and just on your own mind. Don't feel afraid of going too far"

Lois took a breath and she tried to think what to do. She had only tried this once in college and it wasn't to bad. Just had to remember what had worked. Lois bent down and she kissed her neck running her nose along her neck as her own hands went under the red heads shirt and unhooked her bra. She took it off and kept her shirt on as she started to massage her breasts hearing Tess take a quick intake of breath and she smirked as she let her thumb and second finger pinch and twist the nipples after a few moments of massaging. She smirked as she felt Tess grip more on her waist through the leather. She had a good grip. She soon felt the red head over her own breast massaging them through the leather massaging hard enough so Lois could feel it. Both of their breasts hardening and filling out more from the attention. Lois bit on Tess' neck to hold back a moan to not let Tess have the upper hand just yet. Lois them let her hand go down Tess' skirt and felt that she had on a thong. She rubbed her moist thong with her finger. Her fingers trailing over her clit first. She smiled as she felt Tess arch her back. She got up from straddling her removing her hands and heard Tess almost protest until she saw that Lois was kneeling in front of her. Lois took her skirt and slid it down her legs leaving the thong on and she started to suck on her opening and clit through the thong. Tess intertwined her fingers in Lois brunette hair and tugged on it hard with the sensations going through her.

Lois felt Tess starting to convulse and she moved the thong and dived her tong into the warm folds going in and out of her womanhood as she used her thumb to rub along her clit hard and fast. Soon she tasted Tess' juices and cleaned her up and she smirked at her boss "how was that for not call girl like" she said as she looked at Tess. Tess looked like a satisfied cat and got up and took hold of Lois and pushed her on the couch "not bad but you didn't wait til I said I was done. " Tess said as she unhooked the corset strings from in front of Lois chest and she saw her brunettes ample chest and attacked them with her mouth. Lois was taken by surprise and she moaned as Tess bit and sucked hard on her nipple taking it in running her tongue around all of her breast and then her hands unhooked the straps and stripped down the bottom portion of her outfit leaving Lois naked . Tess smirked and finished stripping herself and she was on Lois naked. She started to move her womanhood against Lois' and they both groaned. Lois looked at the red head as she felt her plump lips go on hers their breasts pushing together moving creating more erotic pleasure with them both. She gripped the back of Tess' and she ran her nail along her back. Tess moaned and knew from the feeling of both of their womanhoods that they needed more. Tess sucked on Lois' upper lip and she ran her tongue along her body un-straddling her and turned having her legs straddling Lois' head. Lois knew what she wanted to do and she fixed her own legs so Tess had better access to it. They started to suck each other's womanhood and diving their tongues in and out hard and deep as they could. Tess mixed up biting and pulling with her sucking as lois moved her thumb along Tess' clit again. Lois felt Tess reach behind her and grip on Lois' breasts again. Lois grabbed tess' firm ass as they went after each other and the cummed together. After cleaning each other up. Lois reached for her clothes and Tess shook her head "oh no..at least one more thing Lois. Then I think I'll give you some pay" Tess said as she say Lois she didn't look so repulsed by this she actually looked as if she was enjoying it and she didn't mind another thing. Lois smirked and looked at Tess going to the fridge and she took out some whip cream and chocolate. She was going ot make sure Tess remembered this. Lois sprayed whip cream on her own fingers sucking along them moving them in and out of her mouth. Walking up to Tess she took Tess' fingers and sprayed them taking them in her mouth and cleaning them. She soon worked on sucking and biting the whip cream from each of Tess' breasts and made a trail down her body to her pussy and clit sucking and eating her out again spraying some cream in her making her scream out in pleasure as lois feasted on her mixing some chocolate in the mix . Tess came and Lois licked her lips "was that good?" Lois asked. Tess nodded breathless and mixed with the sticky feeling of the sugar and of sweat. She got up. "now it's time for you're pay" she said as she pushed lois on the ground now and ran chocolate syrup along losi breast making them look like a chocolate treat. As she sucked along her nipple softly and biting it before sucking on it hard she stuck her three fingers in her pussy and worked lois as she cleaned lois breasts slowly and hard making lois scream out her name. Tess smirked as she pumped her harder and harder until she was about ot cum she slowed down as Lois whimpered Tess said "I'll finish as long as you promise to not tell anyone about tonight and do this with me often be each other's sweet release"

Lois looked at her "yes yes I promise please please oh God please finish" she moaned as Tess pumped her harder moving her mouth over her clit sucking hard bringing Lois to the edge. Tess let Lois clean up in the shower but soon joined her just washing her body letting her hands run over Lois' body again squeezing Lois' breasts and teasing between her legs to show that they had something just something that they both needed.


End file.
